


Wilkommen auf Walisisch

by sevil



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Deutsch, Gen, One Shot, Secret Santa
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria hat sich entschlossen, ausgerechnet in Cardiff zu studieren und das muss gefeiert werden, jedenfalls nach Meinung von Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilkommen auf Walisisch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/gifts).



> Meine Wichtelgeschichte beim Weihnachtswichteln auf ficathon_de. Prompt: Crossover; Sarah Jane Adventures/Torchwood; Maria als Studentin an der Uni Cardiff
> 
> Danke für's Betalesen, Rodo.
> 
> Nicholas habe ich mir von Sam Storytellers wunderbarer Geschichte [The Rules of Torchwood Three](http://sam-storyteller.livejournal.com/tag/rulesverse) und allen seinen Nachfolgern ausgeborgt.

"Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" Zweifelnd sah Maria aus dem Fenster.

"Laut Navi müssten wir genau jetzt da sein", sagte Sarah Jane und bog mit Schwung in die nächste Einfahrt. Sie fuhr durch ein verrostetes schmiedeisernes Tor auf einen großen, menschenleeren Platz. Einige Reste weißer Markierungen und ein verbogenes Schild wiesen ihn als ehemaligen Parkplatz der Firma East Moors Steelworks aus. Sarah Jane hielt an und sie stiegen aus.

„Den Uni-Campus hatte ich mir ein kleines bisschen anders vorgestellt", witzelte Maria und sah sich um. Graue Betonfassaden schlossen den Parkplatz von drei Seiten ein. Die meisten Fenster der Gebäude waren kaputt und auf einer Seite war das Dach eingestürzt.

„Du hast recht, hier sind wir auf jeden Fall falsch", sagte Sarah Jane und wandte sich wieder dem Auto zu. „Vertraue eben nie einem Navigationssystem", seufzte sie und setze sich auf den Beifahrersitz. „Diese Dinger sind reine Zeitverschwendung, warum habe ich mir nur eines einbauen lassen? Früher ging das doch auch ohne …" murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie im Handschuhfach nach der Stadtkarte kramte.

„Ähm, Sarah Jane?" Maria tippte ihr auf die Schulter. „Ist es normal, dass aus den Fenstern so ein komischer schwarzer Schleim kriecht?"

Sie zeigte auf das Gebäude gegenüber. Sarah Jane sah auf. Tatsächlich, aus drei der oberen Fenster quoll eine schillernde schwarze Masse und floss an der Hauswand hinunter. Sie hatte den Boden erreicht, bevor Sarah Jane antworten konnte.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Im Kofferraum ist meine Ausrüstung, wenn du so gut wärst. Ich denke, drei der Sprühflaschen sollten genügen."

Ein ekelerregender Gestank nach faulen Eiern und verbranntem Schwefel breitete sich aus. Sie sah noch einmal auf den Strom der schwarzen Masse, die sich erstaunlich schnell über die ganze Front des Parkplatzes verteilt hatte und jetzt stetig auf sie zufloss. Ein paar schnelle Schritte später stand sie vor dem offenen Kofferraum; Maria reichte ihr zwei Sprühflaschen und nahm selbst die letzten beiden in die Hand.

„Sicher ist sicher", sagte sie und ging auf den schwarzen Strom zu.

Sarah Jane musste sich einen Schmerzenslaut verbeißen; das schnelle Aufstehen hatte ihrem Rücken nicht gerade gut getan. ‚Ich werde langsam zu alt für diese Art von Abenteuer', dachte sie und folgte ihr leise seufzend. Maria hatte schon begonnen, die Masse mit dem Allzweck-Alien-Vernichter einzusprühen, aber sie ließ sich dadurch nicht aufhalten. Gleichmäßig floss sie weiter und Maria hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, nicht in ihren Weg zu geraten.

„Die hier sind nutzlos!", rief sie und Sarah Jane seufzte. Sie sah auf die Sprühflaschen in ihrer Hand. Eine war grün eine war blau, also einmal Frostschutzmittel und einmal Wasser.

Die Masse hatte sie fast erreicht. Sie entfernte an beiden die Sicherung und richtete sie auf den Boden. Während sie in kleinen Schritten rückwärts lief sprühte sie was das Zeug hielt. Es dampfte und der Geruch nach faulen Eiern intensivierte sich. Anscheinend half das Frostschutzmittel. Das nützte den beiden nur nichts, denn das war die letzte Sprühflasche.

Sie meinte, das entfernte Geräusch eines Hubschraubers zu hören und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Maria beim Rückwärtsgehen über einen herumliegenden Stein stolperte und hinfiel. Bevor sie sich aufgerappelt hatte, hatte die Masse ihre Füße erreicht, dann ihre Knie.

„Maria!", schrie Sarah Jane, aber es war zu spät.

„Vorsicht!", rief Maria und Sarah Jane sah sich um. Der kurze Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit hatte genügt. Die Masse hatte nun auch sie erreicht. Es war nicht wirklich unangenehm; sie spürte nichts, außer dass sie plötzlich am Boden festklebte . Resigniert warf Sarah Jane die leere Sprühflasche weg und sah zu, wie die Masse langsam aber sicher ihr Auto erreichte.

Das Geräusch des Hubschraubers wurde lauter und sie musste rufen, damit Maria sie verstand: „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Maria zuckte lachend die Achseln „Ich hab mir meinen ersten Tag an der Uni zwar anders vorgestellt, aber wir haben ja schon schlimmer festgesteckt", rief sie zurück.

Sarah Jane seufzte, murmelte „Ich bin definitiv zu alt für so was" und zog das Handy aus der Tasche. Bevor sie es aber auch nur aufklappen konnte, wurde das Hubschraubergeräusch ohrenbetäubend laut und einen Moment später tauchte er über ihnen auf. Sarah Jane hatte gerade angefangen, sich über die beiden großen Ballons zu wundern, die unter dem Hubschrauber festgemacht waren, als diese aufplatzten und den ganzen Platz inklusive ihr und Maria mit einem Konfettiregen eindeckten. Eine megaphonverstärkte Stimme rief: „Herzlich Willkommen in Cardiff, der Stadt wo Aliens sich gute Nacht sagen!"

Sarah Jane kannte diese Stimme. „Jack!", rief sie aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. „Jack, verdammt noch mal, das ist nicht witzig!"

Sie sah Maria an, die genauso fassungslos war wie sie selbst. Maria sah sie an und dann brachen beide in Gelächter aus. Das Konfetti verband sich mit der schwarzen Masse und löste sie auf, der Hubschrauber landete am anderen Ende des Parkplatzes. Als einen Moment später der Urheber des ganzen Spektakels mit breitem Grinsen aus dem Hubschrauber sprang und mit wehendem Mantel auf sie zukam, kicherten sie immer noch.

„Hi meine Süßen, was haltet ihr von meiner Begrüßung?", fragte er und grinste schelmisch.

„Du warst schon mal kreativer", sagte Maria gespielt hochnäsig, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel.

Sarah Jane schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und umarmte ihn, sobald Maria ihn freigab. „Schön dich zu sehen, Jack, auch wenn du unverschämt jung aussiehst"

„Das ist der Job, hält die Zellen frisch", erwiderte Jack und warf sich leicht in Positur.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr für die zeitweilige Verwirrung meines Navigationssystems verantwortlich seid?"

„Klar, das war Nicholas", sagte Jack und winkte zum Rest seines Teams, das aus dem Hubschrauber gestiegen war und langsam näher kam. „Wir mussten Maria doch standesgemäß in ihrer neuen Stadt willkommen heißen", sagte er und umarmte Maria gleich ein zweites Mal. „Herzlich Willkommen in Cardiff"

„Danke", sagte Maria, „das war das beste Willkommen, das ich je hatte."

Sarah Jane sah kurz den Stolz in Jacks Augen, bevor der Rest von Torchwood Drei Maria ebenfalls umarmte oder ihr die Hand reichte. „Das kann ja nett werden", dachte sie, während sie sich die Reste des Konfettis aus den Haaren schüttelte. Sie nahm sich vor, Maria oft zu besuchen und ein Auge auf sie zu haben, nur für alle Fälle.


End file.
